Irish Dancing Memories
by Serenity of the Lake
Summary: Harry and hermione are top level irish dancers. AU seventh year... H/Hr.


Hello all thank you so much for sticking with me. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope this new story makes up for it. –Serenity of the Lake

Disclaimer: Though I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the genius who does.

Irish Dancing Memories Chapter 1:

_Bang back, rally hop back, rally hop back, rally hop back, leap over 2-3-4, Leap over 2-3-4,_ Hermione ran through her dance steps; saying them out loud to herself before she stepped up the stage at the Irish Dance World Championships. She started dancing, just letting the music flow through her; her steps already in her muscle memory. She finished, bowed to the judge and walked off stage to get a drink of water and get ready for her two-hand reel that was coming up next. She remembered when she started Irish dance at the age of 5. She had wanted to start to stay with her ancestors roots, but she had never expected to make it this far by the age of seventeen. Nor had she expected to meet up with her best friend Harry from Hogwarts. When she first saw him was the summer after first year. She had first walked into her first championship dance class at her dance studio, Tradeagh School of Irish Dance.

-Flashback-

Hermione walked into the dance practice room ready for her first championship dance class. She still could not believe she had placed first in all of her dances at her last feis. It was amazing and something she was not expecting. She then saw somebody she definitely was not expecting; her best friend Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Hermione?" Harry just parroted right back.

"What are you doing here? I thought your relatives hated you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, that's really just my Uncle Vernon. My Aunt Petunia wants me to keep up my mother's legacy. I get along with my Aunt the best. She actually loves me for me. "Harry explained.

"That's great, Harry. Now how do we explain this to Ron?" Hermione asked.

"He wouldn't really understand would he?" Harry said.

"No, he wouldn't" Hermione answered.

"Hey, you two, shut up and get stretching. Harry, I want you to start teaching Hermione the dances. And I want you two to be two-hand reel partners." Their teacher yelled at them.

-End Flashback-

"Hermione! Stop reminiscing, we need to go check in for the two-hand." Harry's voice pulled Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Harry, not the best time to reminisce is it?" Hermione apologized. "Come on, let's go check in." Hermione placed her competition number with her stuff. Then she and Harry walked over to check in for dance number 112-A, open championship Two Hand Reel. They stepped up to the stage as they were next, when both saw Ron in the audience. They blocked him out and then when the judge nodded they started. _Switch-Switch, Jump 2-3, sevens, crossover-crossover, running man, skip 2-3, Jump 2-3, Jump 2-3._ Over and over it went until the dance finished. They bowed and walked off stage feeling pretty confident. Then Hermione remembered that Ron was in the audience and cringed.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked, seeing her cringe.

"I just remembered that the whole of the Weasley Family was in the audience." Hermione answered.

"Meaning that…." Harry started

"Ron is in the audience and just saw us dance. Yep, we're in deep shit now." Hermione finished.

"Fuck!" Harry swore.

"Language, Harry." Hermione said with a faraway look on her face.

"Sorry, Hermione but I think that it is relevant in this case." Harry answered back. "Now, how do we explain to Ron why we kept this from him?"

"Probably that we did not think he would understand." Hermione answered.

"Let's hope that is all we need to say for him to understand why." Harry said.

"Yeah, now let's go see how we did on our dances." Hermione replied.

"Good Idea," Harry answered

-On the stage-

"Okay now we have the 17 and under class Reel." The announcer said. "In 5th place for reel, we have Sarah Roberts from the Dublin School for Irish Dance. In 4th place we have Roger O'Connell from the Trinity School of Irish Dance. In 3rd place we have Ginny Weasley from the Fanstine Academy of Irish Dance (when Harry and Hermione heard that their mouths dropped). And in a tie for 1st place we have Harry Potter and Hermione Granger from the Tradeagh School of Irish Dance." Harry and Hermione went up and got their medals. (The Weasleys' mouths dropped open when they heard Harry's and Hermione's names called.) It looked as though Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's all had some explaining to do.

"Now for the light Jig, 17 and under; in 5th place we have Jay Raleigh from the Fanstine Academy of Irish Dance; in 4th place we have Sarah Roberts from the Dublin School for Irish Dance. In 3rd place we have Hermione Granger from Tradeagh School of Irish Dance, and in a tie for 1st place we have Ginny Weasley from the Fanstine Academy of Irish Dance and Harry Potter from the Tradeagh School of Irish Dance. Now for the Slip Jig we have in 5th place Raylynn Wilhelm from the Dublin School of Irish Dance; in 4th place we have Sarah Roberts from the Dublin School of Irish Dance. In 3rd place we have Sierra McLaughlin from the Tradeagh School of Irish Dance, in 2nd place is Ginny Weasley from the Fanstine Academy of Irish Dance, and in 1st place we have Hermione Granger from the Tradeagh School of Irish Dance." Hermione and Ginny hugged each other after they got their medals.

"And to continue with the results, we now have the placements for the Hornpipe. In 5th place we have Jay Raleigh from the Fanstine Academy of Irish Dance; in 4th place we have Sierra McLaughlin from the Tradeagh School of Irish Dance. And in a 3-way tie we have Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter are from the Tradeagh School of Irish Dance and Ginny Weasley is from the Fanstine Academy of Irish Dance. Next is the Treble Jig; in 5th place we have Sierra McLaughlin from the Tradeagh School of Irish Dance; in 4th place we have Sarah Roberts from the Dublin School for Irish Dance. In 3rd place we have Ginny Weasley from the Fanstine Academy of Irish Dance; in 2nd place we have Harry Potter from the Tradeagh School of Irish Dance, and in 1st place we have Hermione Granger from the Tradeagh School of Irish Dance." The Announcer took a little break to get a drink of water before continuing. "For the next results we have the Treble Reel. In 5th place we have Raylynn Wilhelm from the Dublin School for Irish Dance. In 4th place we have Sierra McLaughlin from the Tradeagh School of Irish Dance. In 3rd place we have Hermione Granger from the Tradeagh School of Irish Dance, and then in 2nd place we have Ginny Weasley from the Fanstine Academy of Irish Dance. Finally, in 1st place we have Harry Potter from the Tradeagh School of Irish Dance. In the last set of hard shoe dances we have the St. Patrick Day Sets. In 5th place we have Raylynn Wilhelm from the Dublin School for Irish Dance; in 4th place we have Sarah Roberts also from the Dublin School for Irish Dance. And we again have a 3-way tie for 1st place with Ginny Weasley from the Fanstine Academy of Irish Dance, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger from the Tradeagh School of Irish Dance." Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all went up to get their medals. The announcer then cleared his throat before continuing.

"Before we get to the overall results we have the results from the Two-Hand Reels. In 2nd place we have Jay Raleigh and Ginny Weasley from the Fanstine Academy of Irish Dance. And in 1st place we have Harry Potter and Hermione Granger from the Tradeagh School of Irish Dance. Now for the overall results; in 5th place we have Sarah Roberts from the Dublin School for Irish Dance. In 4th place we have Raylynn Wilhelm from the Dublin School for Irish Dance; in 3rd place we have Ginny Weasley from the Fanstine Academy of Irish Dance. In 2nd place we have Hermione Granger from the Tradeagh School of Irish Dance, and our World Champion is Harry Potter from the Tradeagh School of Irish Dance." Hermione hugged Harry before he went up to the stage to get his sash and Trophy.


End file.
